Machines for preparing substances for intravenous application are routinely used in hospitals to produce intravenous substance mixtures for application to each patient specifically, to reconstitute said substance from powder and/or to transfer a substance from an initial container, such as a flask or syringe, to the final container, such as a bag or syringe, from which said substance is applied to a line made in the patient, or alternatively a syringe or another flask.
The machines for preparing mixtures for intravenous application known at present have the drawback of being large, somewhat unergonomic machines with an insufficient and unsatisfactory capacity/preparation speed. Examples of small machines are also known, but these have very low productivity.
In addition, none of the machines for preparing mixtures for intravenous application known in the prior art allows for the preparation of paediatric medicines, which require more precise measurement of the medicine to be prepared owing to the small volumes of substance mixtures used.